


Наверху

by Riddle_TM



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: Старое-старое исполнение заявки с однострочников. Ностальгия, что.





	Наверху

**Author's Note:**

> Старое-старое исполнение заявки с однострочников. Ностальгия, что.

Там, внизу, глубокая ночь и рассеянные огни непрекращающейся стройки. Трудовые лагеря. Верфи. Переплавка металла для тысяч и тысяч ракет, которые полетят - по воле Мастера - завоёвывать попавшуюся врасплох Вселенную. Там, внизу, скрывается Доктор со своими зверушками, как всегда, пытается удержать неудержимое. Возможно, преуспеет. Да и чёрт бы с ним...  
Здесь - багровый отблеск солнца на металлических панелях, виски, сигаретный дым и пока ещё не стало скучно. Гость (захваченный токлафанами рядом с кардиффским рифтом и одетый, как ходячий анахронизм) держится не просто уверенно - развязно. Гость называет себя Джоном Хартом (капитаном Джоном Хартом), виски пьёт с невероятной скоростью и, целуясь, пытается парализовать Мастера с помощью отравленной помады.  
Мастера это развлекает.

\- Я могу достать тебе Доктора, - предлагает капитан Джон Харт. Мастер отстранённо затягивается, вдыхая ядовитый дым (люди со своими привычками такие забавные, у них-то нет в запасе цикла регенераций). Харт уточняет:  
\- За небольшую плату, естественно.  
Мастер перегибается через него, чтобы дотянуться до пепельницы, и отвечает:  
\- Помолчи. Пока я не решил, что ты кого угодно можешь достать.


End file.
